Unexpected
by TabithaHallows
Summary: Kou Kimura is a child of a family of actors, singers and creative geneses. Shes loud, crude and a complete and utter bad influence. Shes a new student at Ouran Academy and naturally, is pulled along to Host Club. Deciding that the Host Club is amusing, Kou chooses the clubs shenanigans as entertainment and despite the bickering she catches the eye of the shadow king. KyoyaXO.C
1. Kou Kimura

Two women walked down the halls of the illustrious Ouran Academy together. One a cheerful middle aged women with short brown hair and Mary Jane pumps, and a younger woman with unruly waves of dark Teal colored hair that faded into light aqua and a girls school uniform.

"I think you'll love it at here, Miss Kimura." The administration lady beamed so brightly the other girl fought back the need to cover her eyes. "Ouran Academy is one of the top schools in the country and our facility's are among the best in the world. "

"Just call me Kou."

"Oh, on! I couldn't do that!" The women smiled joyfully, hazel eyes glittering.

Kou Kimura gave the woman a deadpan look.

"Is your face stuck like that or something?"

"W-what?" The womens smile slightly faltered

"Nothing." Kou rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, like I was saying, Ouran is known for its high class students from very prestigious families, so you will feel quite at home. And if anything bothers you in the slightest the other staff and I will be happy to give you any assistance you require." The women continued to lead Kou down a hall, other students starting at her, most recognizing her within moments. "It must be amazing to be known where ever you go, Miss Kimura. The life of a celebrity must be so glamorous!"

"You sick in the head?" Kou arched and eyebrow. "And just call me Kou."

"Ah! Here we are, your home room." The women announced, ignoring Kous comments.

The women holds the door out for Kou, who steps in. The room is plunged into silence. The students inside turning to look at here. One brave soul step towards her.

"Are you Kou, as in Kou Kimura, Kou?"

"Thats me."

Then all hell broke loose.

"OH, MY, GOD!"

"YOUR SO COOL!"

"I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"CAN YOU PLEASE SIGN THIS?"

Kou, although used to hoards of fans screaming at her, did not anticipate the wave of human bodies that literally jumped atop of her own.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU FUCKING CRAZY PEOPLE!" Kou shoves several girls away from her and backs up from the crowd of squabbling students. A group of girls cover there ears at Kou colorful vocabulary, them too backing away.

"What is the commotion in here-? Ah! You must be the new student!" Kou turns around to find a blonde boy, physics defying sparkles floating about him, a red rose appearing in his hand. "My dearest princess. Its so lovely to met you. I am Tamaki Souh, the King of the Ouran Host Club. My beautiful princess, word of your bewildering beauty has reached me and I see that the words do you no justice. Your eyes are like a beautiful blue cool pond, I would do anything to swim in your gaze, my darling-"

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA." Kou let out a boisterous laugh, she hugged her sides in pain and eventually fell to the fall, swallowed by her own rowdy giggling.

Tamaki stood in shock, arm still outstretch before him in a all to flamboyant manner.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPEN!"

"Tamaki, what have you done now?" A clearly annoyed voice spoke out behind the shell shocked blond.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha..." Kou layed on her back on the classroom floor wiping away tears of laughter. "I can't, ha, ha, ha...believe that happened! I just got...ha, ha, HA, HA, HA, ha...I just got fucking swooned by a gay guy with fucking rose, ha, ha, ha, ha...what the hell is this place?"

"I believe its the floor of our home room class." Came a slow monotone voice. Kou looked above her to find a dark haired boy with chocolate brown eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. "I take it you are Kou Kimura?"

Kou frowned at the boy who seemed intent on ruining her laughing fit with his serious look and sarcastic words.

"Depends on whos asking? If its my bookie then I'm Jonathan McIntyre from Ireland." Kou gave him a equality serious look topped off with a decent Irish accent.

"Hmm." Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the girl then gestured to the blond boy, who still in shock was being comforted by several girls. "That idiot over there is Tamaki Souh, and I am Kyoya Ootori. I'm pleased to met you."

"Uh, huh. Same to you, pretty boy number two."

"Pardon?"

"He," Kou pointed to Tamaki. ",is pretty boy number one. If you really can't do the math then your probably in the wrong grade buddy."

"What in the world is going on in here?" Asked a bewildered voice, Kou looked over to the door way were a middle aged women with long caramel hair stood. "Why is there a girl lying on the floor and Why am I hearing reports of yelling and profanity and what set off Mr Souh this time?"

"Its the new student, Miss Suzuki!" One student shouted.

"Its Kou Kimura! THE Kou Kimura!" Another called out.

"OK, OK. Everyone calm down. A new student is very exciting, but I think we all need to take a deep breath." The women said. "Now, Mr Ootori would you mind bringing back Mr Souh? And Miss Kimura we use chairs not the floor."

"But I like the floor." Kou frowned.

The teacher looked at her for a moment and then sighed. Her face melted to look that said, _great, another nut job..._

"Yes, well. Regardless, I would appreciate it if you used a chair."

"Fine." Kou gave a long deep sigh and patted the floor beneath her. "Good bye my friend, our time together was short, but I will forever cherish it."

"This is going to be a long year..." Miss Suzuki frowned and lent down to give the girl hand off the floor. Kou accepted it and stood up. "Now, that were all calm and our new student is off the floor, we can begin. Miss Kimura would you please stand at the front of the class."

The other students all took there places as Kou and the teacher made there way to the front.

"Miss Kimura, would you please introduce yourself?"

"Sure." Kou turned to face the students who stared back up at her expectantly. "Sup everyone. My names Kou Kimura, I'm sixteen years old and I'm fairly certain from the wall of human flesh that almost killed me a few minutes ago that most of you know who I am. And just encase anybody asks, no, I will NOT autograph your ass. I've already had too much experience with that area and all I can tell you is it involves uncontrolled flatulence and small enclosed spaces. Actually this one time-"

"I think thats enough introductions for now!" Miss Suzuki cried out in horror. "Please, stop. Anyway, back to business. Miss Kimura you can take the seat right next to Miss Takuba. Could you please raise your hand, Miss Takuba?"

A small girl with green eyes and short black hair raises her hand and gives Kou a warm smile. Kou walks to the middle of the classroom sits down beside her with another sup as a greeting.

Kou then sat though morning classes and was, for the most part, bored out of her mind. When lunch finally dragged its self around, Kou couldn't have been happier. That was until she was close to trampled by an ungodly number of students. And here she thought all the upper class types would have more decorum.

She ditched the idea of eating in the cafeteria, and instead hid in the girls bathroom. She sat alone on the closed toilet lid. Her earphones plugged into her phone, scrolling though the many texts from her friends and siblings.

 _ **Two texts from Mitsuki-**_ __

 _ **7:38am:**_ _Good luck today at school, try your best. Just don't kill anyone._

 _ **7:40am:**_ _I'm serious Kou._

 _ **Seven texts and four missed call from Yumi-**_ __

 _ **8:12am:**_ _heya sis knock em dead! ;] 3_

 _ **8:12am:**_ _but dont actually kill any1_

 _ **8:13am:**_ _that would be bad XD_

 _ **8:16am:**_ _r u even awake?_

 _ **8:20am:**_ _answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeee :[_

 _ **8:22am:**_ _sisssssss answerrrrrrrr meeeeeeee!_

 _ **8:28am:**_ _dont make me call u_

 _ **You have four missed calls from Yumi.**_

 _ **Three voice messages were left.**_ __

 _ **Three texts from Chiaki-**_ _ ****_

 _ **7:21am:**_ _Have fun at school today, sucker._

 _ **8:23am:**_ _Yumi just texted me, wake up._

 _ **8:32am:**_ _I swear shes gonna pop a blood vessel if you don't answer her._

 _ **One text and Two missed calls from Hajime-**_ __

 _ **8:47am:**_ _Work hard today :]_

 _ **You have two missed calls from Hajime.**_

 _ **No voice message was left.**_ __

 _ **One text from**_ **** ** _Mikage-_** ****

 ** _9:02am:_** _Enjoy your first day at school Kou. Remember to study hard and not get expelled within the first day._

 ** _One text from Maiko-_** ** __**

 ** _10:13am:_** _Sup Kou, so hows school? Does it suck? I bet it sucks XD ha ha_

 _P.S- Yumi almost started crying when you wouldnt answer her so you owe me whole punnet of chocolate ice cream_

 ** _Three texts from Liam-_** ** __**

 ** _11:53am:_** _Heyy babe. I just woke up, last night was insane if you know what I mean ;] And I heard that there sending you back to prison. Good luck sunshine 3 3 3_

 ** _11:55am:_** _Wait, you do know what I mean right? I feel like you know what I mean._

 ** _11:56am:_** _It meant I got shit faced and got banged by this gorgeous underwear model in a toilet stall. Just encase you were wondering._

Kou smiled and rolled her eyes at the multitude of texts, the requests for zero blood shed, Yumis unbalanced emotions and Liams nightclub adventures. She asked herself why she agreed to come here, or go to school at all. Then she remembered why. She wanted a break from the spot light for a few months at most and her parents took it as an invitation to send her into the deep pits of hell.

She begun answering all the texts and missed calls she'd been ignoring all morning. With nothing else to do she turned up her music and hummed the rest of the lunch break away.

 **Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights**

 **My touch is black and poisonous  
And nothing like my punch-drunk kiss  
I know you need it, do you feel it?  
Drink the water, drink the wine**

 **Oh, we gotta turn up the crazy  
Livin' like a washed up celebrity  
Shooting fireworks like it's the fourth of July  
Until we feel alright  
Until we feel alright**

 ** _-Unexpected-_**

Its was the last class for the day and Kou wasn't sure she could last another ten minutes. Not to mention she hadn't eaten since breakfast. So far she'd been chased all over the school and the only people she'd actually spoken to was Ayako Takuba, the girl she'd been placed next to and Kyoya Ootori. She wasn't sure if what happened with Tamaki Souh could be classed as speaking. It seemed more like he poured out his heart and soul to her and Kou shot his affection in the face with a rifle while laughing.

"Hey, Kimura would you like to come to Host Club with me and the other girls?" Ayako smiled.

"Whats the Host Club?"

"Only my reason for living!" A girl exclaimed.

"I've been waiting all day to see Honey Senpai! I don't think I can wait any longer!" Another girl giggled.

"Trust me. You'll love it" Ayako extended a hand towards her.

"I'll come on one condition." Said Kou. "You call me Kou."

"Deal." Ayako nodded and took Kous hand, leading her out the door.

Kou manged to grab her phone and quickly typed out a explanation her house maid that she would call when she needed to be picked up. It wasn't long before Ayako and the other girls had dragged Kou to music room three. The doors swung open and Kou was blasted with rose petals. When Kou saw the group of students standing together, smiling at the girls she thought two things. One; of course pretty boy number one would be into something like this. Two; They kinda remind me of hookers...

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, WHAT THE FLYING FUCK, HA, HA, HA, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, WHAT THE HELL!" The other girl standing in the door way with her all stepped away for cautiously.

"Uh...Kou-chan? Are you okay?" Ayako asked softly.

"OH, SWEET JESUS! WHAT IS THIS PLACE? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! THEY LOOK LIKE PROSTITUTES OFFERING THEMSELVES UP TO THE HIGHEST BIDDER! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"This again." Kyoya sighed.

"Is she always like this?" Tamaki mumbled.

"Who is she?-"

"And why is she laughing-"

"Like a complete psycho?" A pair of identical twins wondered aloud.

"Kou-Chan calm down." Ayako put a hand on her shoulder, slight worry and embarrassment on her face.

"Theres already enough crazy around here as it is..." A brunet mumbled sardonically.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, Ha, ha ,ha ,ha ,ha , ha..." Kou hugged her sides as her laughing fit slowly subsided. "Oh, gosh. What is up with this school? Ha, ha, ha, ha..."

"Hey! I think I've seen her on TV!" A small boy with large brown eyes exclaimed. " Doesn't she look familiar to you Takashi?"

The tall dark haired boy, standing beside the short one simply nodded.

"Its likely you have seen her before." Kyoya snapped open his black book, Kou still giggling softly. "Her name is Kou Kimura, the youngest child of the social lite and celebrity Kimura family. They are one of the biggest names in the creative industry. She just transferred into the same class as Tamaki and myself today. She has been home school for the majority of her life, only attending one other school six years ago. She is known for her musical and acting skills. She is sixteen years old, five ft six inches in height, has blue eyes and brown hair, although she regularly dyes it."

Kou looked over at Kyoya with pursed lips.

"You some kind of stalker four eyes?"

"No, I simply know everything that happens at Ouran Academy. And that's not my name." Kyoya pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"Whatever you say. So, you guys are the Host Club. Heh, should have guessed." Kou shrugged her shoulders casually. "You in particular Pretty Boy Number One."

"Now. Down to business. Tamaki, if you will." Kyoya said, ignoring Kou.

"Of course! Forgive me my lovely princesses, I will never forget you, for you presences out shines the moon! The stars! THE VERY SUN!" Tamaki threw his arms out wide, his eyes glittering with adoration.

"Oh! Tamakis so sweet!" One girl exclaimed.

The other girls cheered and blushed like the bashful little girls they where.

The hosts set to work, leading there first guests too they places with smiles, sweet words and strange incestuous acts.

"Its my turn to talk with Haruhi Kou-Chan." Ayako smiled excitedly. "You should choose a host of your own. You'll love it!"

"Right..." Kou mumbled as Ayako walked over to a girl wearing a boys uniform.

Kou stood alone for several minutes watching the hosts woo the fluttering girls, to which she realized, they really were like hookers. She smiled at the adorable display she saw from a very short boy and much taller one, whom she found were named Honey and Mori. She drew odd looks when she laughed loudly at Tamakis wild show of affection and rolled her eyes at a pair of identical twins named Kaoru and Hikaru who seemed more close then they guests could handle. Then Kou approached the girl , Haruhi, who Ayako had gone to sit with.

Kou cocked her head to one side, wondering why the girl was dressed as a boy. She eventually decided that the girl was probably gender fluid or transsexual or something along those lines. Or hell. maybe she just prefers mans clothing.

"Excuse me, miss Kimura?"

"Hmm? What's up four eyes?"

"That's not my name." Kyoya smiled plainly. "Now, would you be in rested in becoming a client of the Host Club? Because, if not I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"What exactly is the Host Club?"

"The Host Club is the gathering of Ouran Academy most attractive male students, who entertain young ladies with too much time on there hands. We offer quite a variety as well." Kyoya gestured over towards Honey and Mori senpai. "For example, Honey senpai is the boy lolita, while Mori senpai is the strong and silent type."

"So...you guys are prostitutes then?"

For a solitary second Kyoyas smile dropped from his face, but he quickly hid it behind another small smile.

"Aren't you interested at all?"

Kou smirked and watched the boys eyebrow twitch in irritation.

"Now, now. I didn't say that did I?" Kou turned back to look at the host. "The girl over there seems interesting."

"Pardon?" Kyoya says quickly, Kou pretending not to notice the way his fingers tightened around the pen in his hand. "I'm afraid all the host are male."

"Thats cool. At least I know the proper pronouns, because believe me that kind of stuff has gotten me in sooooooo much trouble in the past." Kou laughed casually. "So, uh, do I just walk over there, or...?"

"Haruhi is almost finished with her currant client. So, simply go over there an tell her I have put you down as a new guest."

"Cool. Thanks four eyes." Kou turned and begun making her way over to her chosen host.

Kyoya watched the girl with cold eyes, not sure if he could take her seriously as a threat, deciding instead to inform the others of his discovery.

"Hello!" Kou stood beaming in front of Haruhi, who waved as her other guest stood and left.

"Hi. Are you my new client?" Haruhi asked kindly, big brown eyes wide and beautiful.

"Yep! Old-stalker-mc-four-eyes told me to come over and introduce myself and here I am!" Kou announces giddily, hands in her hips.

"Right...This is your today at Ouran isn't it?"

"Uh huh." Kou nodded with a big childish smile.

"Please take a seat." Haruhi gestured to the empty spot beside her. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Thanks." Kou plonked down next to the host, quickly deciding that she like this very polite cross dressing girl. "Its nice to meet you."

"So, uh, Kyoya senpai said you were a celebrity, right?" Haruhi asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember your name...?"

Kou smiled. It was refreshing to meet someone who didn't know who she was. With fame brought very little privacy, and so, most people who she met already felt like they knew and skipped the whole part about getting to know a person.

"Its Kou. Kou Kimura. But really, just call me Kou, I get enough formal stuff everywhere I go."

"Of course, Kou." Haruhi flashed her another warm smile. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure."

Kou watched the girl pour tea, her hands small an slender.

"Here." Haruhi handed her the porcelain cup.

"Thank you." Kou blew at the steam radiating from the hot tea. "So, Haruhi tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Haruhi was used to being ask this.

"Well, do you have any siblings?"

"No. I'm a only child. Its just me and my father." Haruhi answered, hands in her lap politely.

"Ohhhhhh. I'd don't think I can even imagine whats thats like. I have a older brother and there sisters."

"That must be fun."

"Yeah, sometimes." Kou laughed, remembering the many arguments she and her siblings had indulged in over the years. "But, their not around the majority of the time. Its probably a good thing too, or else there would likely but blood shed and lots of it. But that's family for you!"

"You seem to have an interesting family." Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah, were definitely different."

"Kyoya senpai also said that your family is a pretty big deal."

"I guess we are, but only when it comes to art and music and stuff. Now! Were meant to be talking about you!" Kou look at Haruhi eagerly. "What's your dad like?"

"Hes pretty normal as dads go I guess, at that's how I see it." Haruhi laughed awkwardly. "Although he can get on my nerves sometimes."

"They tend to do that sometimes. For me, its my mother. My dad can be kinda a push over with anything that doesn't pertain to his work, so he was always the go to guy to get away with things when we were all growing up." Kou laughed again.

Haruhi laughed along with her, she never had a guest that was so interesting before, even if she was a little strange.

"So, do you like being in the host club?" Kou asked.

"Not always to be honest," Haruhi scratched at the back of her head. "I just mean, the other members are very unique people."

"Yeah, I can tell. Quite the characters, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, trust me." Haruhi nodded, showing pity for herself.

"How did you join the host club? I feel like it would be a story filled with hilarious gender confusion. Ha, ha, ha-" Kou froze when she realized what she'd said. "Shit! Uh...I hope that didn't offend you or anything."

"Why would that offend me?"

"Well, in my unfortunate experience, cross dressers and people like that can get a little ticked off when ignorant people like me pry."

Suddenly Kou feels a pair of hands grip each of her shoulders and she jumps in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOO! KYOYA DOOOOO SOMETHING." Tamaki ran about like a mad man, waving his arms about, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Kou looks up to see Kyoya, Honey and Mori all standing before her.

"Guys! Leave her alone!" Haruhi glares at the twins who still had hold of Kous shoulders.

"Look I'm not interested in joining your fucking cult or whatever, that's not a path I want to go down again." Kou glared up at Kyoya.

"Takashi, are we a cult?" Honey looked up at his companion innocently.

"She knows."

"We can't let her leave." Said the twins, glaring down at her, eyes glowing a sinister red.

"You sure you ain't a cult?" Kou quirked an eyebrow.

"We have no choice but to make you swear to silence!" Tamaki stood inches from Kous face.

"You guys are being ridiculous!" Haruhi snapped.

"Hush now, Haruhi. Daddy's going to deal with the mean girl." Tamaki croon lovingly at Haruhi who deadpanned and looked away.

"You see," Kyoya begun, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose, the light glinting off them darkly. "Due to certain circumstances, Haruhi must dress as a male student to work off a debt to the host club. If her secret where to be exposed then it would not be beneficial to her, the club or, to you."

"Your a creepy dude, you know that." Kou mumbled.

"Do you agree to keep Haruhis secret? Do you swear to take it to the grave!" Tamaki exclaimed, his violet eyes boring into Kous blue ones.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, YOU GUYS ARE SO WEIRD, HA, HA, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha..." Kou shook with laughter.

"You must swear on all that is good in this world that will her gender a secret!" Tamaki pointed a finger at Kou.

"Are you kidding me?" Kou rolled her eyes. "I'm a celebrity. I've got secrets that would curl your hair, pretty boy number one."

"So, you'll keep it a secret?" Honey asked, eyes wide, flowers mysteriously appearing around him.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Kou shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait-" The twins removed there hands from the girls shoulders.

"That's it?"

"That's all it took?"

"Uh...yeah...why should I care about what's in between peoples legs?" Kou arched an quizzical eyebrow. "What would I have to gain from that?"

The hosts look down at her, almost through new eyes.

"Haruhi, you should definitely hang on to these guys." Kou looked over at the brunet. "There maybe clearly clinically insane, but there'll always have you back. I can tell you that much."

"Ohhhh! After all! It seems you truly are a fair maiden! Beautiful and kind" Tamaki the his arms open wide, roses seemingly flocking to him.

"Nah! Screw that fair maiden shit!" Kou waved her hand nonchalantly, eyes bright and cheerful. "But, if the host club is this interesting all the time, you'll most definitely be seeing more of me!"

"Prefect." Kyoya gave a heavy sigh, massaging his temples, he could already feel the headaches coming.

* * *

All song rights belong to- Panic! at the disco  
Song title- Victorious


	2. The Job of a High School Host

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Kou runs down the halls of Ouran, barreling past poor unsuspecting students.

S topping to lean against the wall to catch her breath, Kou looks up at the sound of a voice.

"Um...Hello! My name is Fuku Kobashi, third year, class B!"

Kou looked up at the small girl and found she was only two inches or so taller than Honey senpai.

"I, um...I am here on behalf of the choir club...and I...and I would like to know if you would consider joining us!" The small girl shook nervously, trying to hide behind her short dark hair.

"That's...very...nice of you... too offer..." Kou squeezed out between breaths. "But I'm not...interested."

"Oh! Um..." Fuku stuttered worriedly. "But-"

"See ya, senpai!" Kou threw the girl a wonky salute and took off back down the hall once more.

Once she reached the doors of music three she threw open the doors and all but fell threw the door way.

"I'm..." She gasped for breath. ",here..."

"Your late." The twins stated plainly.

Kou looked around at the tropical decor.

"The fuck happened in here?" Kou arched a bow.

"Language." Kyoya scolded.

"Uh huh." Kou rolled her eyes then stopped when she saw what he was wearing. "What the hell are you wearing? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, OH, MY, GOD! THIS FUCKING PLACE, I SWEAR!"

"Language." Kyoya said again.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki came jumping out of nowhere. "HARUHI SAID SHE WOULDN'T WEAR THE OUTFIT!"

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Kyoya mumbled, not bothering to look over at his weeping friend.

"Awe! Poor Tamaki!" Kou laughed.

"Kou-Chan your finally here! Usa-Chan missed you!" Honey ran up to her, Mori several feet behind him. Both of clad in there own cosplays.

"Oh, well I'm here now!"

"Why where you late anyway, Kou-Chan?"

"It was a great battle, a brim with gallantry and death, but I made it!" Kou fist bumped the air, her face hard a serious.

"If by great battle you mean you were given detention because you were caught sleeping in class." Kyoya added nonchalantly.

"ARG! What am I supposed to do? Math is so boring! How can I be expected to stay awake though such crap!" Kou exclaimed.

"Language. If you keep going like that you can sit outside." Kyoya said smugly.

"I'm not a kid four eyes!"

"Could of fooled me."

"Your so annoying!"

"Kou-Chan!"

"Huh?" Kou looked down at Honey Senpai.

"Usa-Chan wanted to know if you would come and eat cake with us!" Honey giggle adorably and Kous heart turned to mush.

"Awe! Of course you little angle!" Kou stuck out her tongue at Kyoya as she skipped off with Honey and Mori senpai.

"Ta da!" Honey jumped up in front of two girls with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, your so cute honey!" They crooned

"Hi, ladies! I live these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in!" Honey held up the flower wreath around his neck. "Kou-Chan, come here!"

Kou lent down closer to the third year who though a wreath around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"Look! Now we match!"

Kou blushed brightly, giggling happily. The guest sighed dreamily at the display before them, one girl fainting and being held by the other.

Not one person noticing Kyoya lurking not to far away, a plan forming inside his mind.

Later that afternoon Kou stood with the hosts, having gotten used to hanging about them over the last week. And while the others planned the host clubs up an coming party, Tamaki South sat in the corner slurping ramen.

"Hey, boss!" One of the twins called out. "Why don't you stop eatting that commoners ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Asks the other twin.

"You mean that girl that requested Haruhi out of the blue?" Kou asked.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now hasn't she?" Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop screen.

"What illness?" Haruhi said.

"She's got the host hopping disease." One of the twins slid over behind Kyoya.

"A.K.A the never the same boy twice disease." The other twin followed his brother in suit.

"Usually our guest choose a favorite host and see them regularly, however princess Kanako tends to change her favorites, on a regular basis." Kyoya explained.

"That's right, because before she choose you, she was with Tama-Chan." Honey Senpai added.

""HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HES SOOOOOOOO PATHETIC!" Kou laughed cruelly.

"Oh...so, hes upset because I took her from him?" Haruhi mumbled.

"HA, HA, HA, OH, MY, GOD!"

"Shut up! I couldn't care less! And YOU, STOP LAUGHING!" Tamaki screamed in frustration. "I'm running out of patience! Haruhi, its time you started dressing like a girl! I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady! No one in the entire school knows the truth except those of us here!"

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes!"

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed in together so no one can tell!" The twins added.

Tamaki zipped across the room and back, throwing open a chest and pulling out a large frame, in it a picture of Haruhi during her middle school years.

"That's enough Haruhi. Now, you listen to daddy. Daddy wants to go back to the way you used to be!"

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITH OUT ASKING ME FIRST!"

Kou gathered around the picture, now mounted on the wall, with the other hosts.

"The more I look at this picture the more amazed I am."

"How could this possible become that?" The twins turned to look at her.

"The day before school started, one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gun stuck in my hair." Haruhi explained. "Its a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if look like a dude, you know?"

"HA, HA! That's my Haruhi! Telling society to go screw itself!" Kou laughed slinging her arm around Haruhi.

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!" Tamaki exclaimed wildly. "MAMA! Haruhi and Kou are using those dirty boy words again."

Tamaki fell to the floor in a fit of sobs.

"I'm sorry, but who is 'mama'?" One of twins asked.

"Based on club position I assume it's me." Kyoya sighed.

"More like, based on personality." Kou scoffed, earning a scathing glare from the shadow king.

"Look, I don't see what your crying about. If I work as a host I'll can pay back more of my debt. It will never happen if I'm just a errand boy." Haruhi explained to the sniffling mess that was Tamaki.

"I hate to change the subject, but do you have formal dancing experience. You'll need it at the party." One of the twins added.

Haruhi suddenly had grief stricken look come over her.

"No...but the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused...?" Haruhi said fearfully.

"Definitely not." Tamaki stood up, back to his original splendor. "A refined gentleman must now how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you'll have to show us how far your willing to go Haruhi. I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party...OR I'll tell the entire school that your a girl! And knock you back down to errand boy!"

"Fear not Haruhi!" Kou jumps forward valiantly, hands on her hips. "I'll teach you!"

"Hope your not under the impression that you'll be attending." Kyoya spoke suddenly.

"WHAT?"

"The party is for the guests and only members of the host club and said guests are allowed to attend. You being neither, are unable to go. I'm so sorry. "

"Ha! You really think you can stop me four eyes? You gotta another thing coming!" Kou pointed a finger at him threateningly

"Whatever you say."

 ** _-Unexpected-_**

 **That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive,  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke.  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo

Oh, and he don't know...

Kou kicked her legs back and forth, letting music fill her head as she texted her sisters. The depressed Tamaki mopping beside her, as princess Kanako lead Haruhi through the steps of the waltz.

 ** _One text from Yumi-_**

3:47pm:

 _ha ha :) that club of urs sounds so funi_

 ** _One text from Mitsuki-_**

 ** _3:48pm:_** _A little birdie told me someones already had detention. Twice._

Kou groaned as she read her eldest sisters Mitsukis messages . She had no doubt that it had been either her families butler, Mr Yamaguchi or there house keeper Kimiko.

An opening door caught Kous attention and she turned down the volume of her music as a boy she'd never seen before entered the room.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered." The boy walked holding a box in his arms.

Kou glanced over at Tamaki beside her who was now looking between princess Kanako and the new arrival. Kou plucked out her ear phones with a questioning look.

"What's up, Tamaki?" She asked, but he didn't seem to hear her and simply looked ahead at as Kyoya and Haruhi spoke with the boy.

"So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I'm just a regular student." He answered. "Can't you tell by the uniform?"

Suddenly the laughter of princess Kanako caught everyones attention.

Kou watched with the same interest as Tamaki as the boy looked up at the voice.

"Oh, Haruhi. Your so funny." She laughed again. "I can't blame you for not knowing, after all he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

"First class company?"

"His families business, the Suzushima Trading Company deals primarily in the importing of tableware. They currently have the top market share in the country." Kyoya explained.

"Wow..." Haruhi said, obliviously impressed.

"So, whenever something exceptional comes in we've asked him to send it our way. He has a great eye for fine China. Don't you Suzushima?" Kyoya continued.

Kou watched princess Kanako looked away from Suzuahima without another world.

"You think? I've still got a lot to learn, but thank you." Suzushima thanked him humbly.

"Aren't you leaving next month to study aboard in England?"

"Yes, I am. Well, I better go now." Suzushima bid his good byes and left the room.

"They obliviously know each other." Kou mumbled to Tamaki, as he stood up. "Tamaki?"

She watched him go over to princess Kanako, he lent down on the table.

"So, are you enjoying the host club?" He asked softly.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi said.

Princess Kanko gave shocked gasp and quickly turned around to Haruhi.

"Don't be ridiculous! We hardly know each other. What makes you say that Haruhi?" She shrieked squeamishly. "Now, if you'll please excuse me, take care!"

The flustered girl bolted from the around as if the devil was on her tail.

"Well, that didn't seem suspicious at all." Kou mumbled, standing beside Haruhi.

"Yeah..." Haruhi agreed.

"Haru-Chan!" Honey Senpai cried as he grabbed hold of Haruhi. "Guess what, they do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-Chans fiance."

"Kyoya," Tamaki crossed his arms. "How long have you known about this?"

"About the two of them being engaged?" Kyoya reached for the book folded under his arm. "Well, as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems that there engagement was arranged by there parents. I didn't think the information benefited us so I disregarded it."

"The stalker strikes again." Kou gave Kyoya a look of distaste.

"I see." Tamaki said.

"Tohru Suzushima; Out standing grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything-"

"He does have much presence-"

"And he's faint hearted-" The twins chimed in.

"So, in other words he's boring." Kyoya snapped his book shut.

"Heh. And people say I'm rude." Kou chuckled to herself.

"Suzushimas a good boy, right?" Honey wondered.

"Yeah." Mori answered monotonously.

"All right everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy." Tamaki said.

"Which one?" The voices of the club asked together.

"Men, it us our responsibility, as members the elite Ouran host club to make every girl happy!"

 ** _-Unexpected-_**

Kou prances about her room, music up as loud as possible. Dancing around and singing loudly as she prepared for her plan.

"He he. Kyoya thinks he can stop me from going...Well, we will see about that! Won't we?" Kou gave her siamese cat, Nine, an affection scratch as she passed him on her way to her large walk in wardrobe.

She pulled out a simple lacy black dress; perfect for fadeding in too the rest of the orchestra. She pulled her Nightmare Before Christmas bag out from under her cat and stuffed plain black heels inside. She then dug though what make up and jewelry she owned and put it all inside her back pack.

"See you later, Nine!" Kou waved goodbye to the napping cat as she turned off her stereo.

She grabbed her leather jacket and riding gloves off her bed and shoved her feet into boots.

Just as Kou took one step out of her bedroom she paused and frowned at her hair, that had been tyed into a messy bun. Blue hair was a little bit obvious seeing as she was the only blue haired girl at Ouran.

"Crap." Kou marched back inside her room and over to her wardrobe. "Its in here somewhere!"

After several minutes of searching, Kou pulled out a plastic bag.

"Prefect." Kou gave Nine one last pat and this time left without being hindered.

It was late in the afternoon and all the house staff were busy with dinner preparations and things of the like.

"I should probably leave a note..." Kou mumbled as she opened her families music room.

She open the door to the familiar space, a space where she'd spent many days with her siblings and many alone. Moving over to a shelf, not bothering to switch on the lights, she pulled down a small black case and opened it to reveal a perfectly polished violin.

"I suspect you wont be needing dinner to night, ma'am?"

Kou jumped slightly at the sudden voice and turned to face her families elderly butler, Mr. Yamaguchi. He stood in the doorway, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Nope." She smirked.

"Maybe I ask were you are bound for this evening?"

"I'm going to break into a high security education establishment and impersonate a member of the orchestra."

"Then shall I bring the car around?"

"No, thanks. I was thinking of another mode of transportation."

"Of course, ma'am." The butler bowed slightly. "I'll have your bike ready in five minutes."

"Thanks, Seiji!" Kou beamed happily and closed the violin case.

 ** _-Unexpected-_**

Kou moved quickly on her sleek black motor bike, grinning from ear to ear under her helmet. She loved her bike, she'd ride it to school every day if she was allowed.

After not too long she pulled up along the fences of Ouran beside the middle school section. She pulled off her helmet, and dismounted.

"Now for the fun part." She giggled.

She glanced around her, watching for gaurds. Then she looked up at the camera mounted on the nearest building. Kou quickly scaled the wall and dropped into the bushes below it.

"Ow...fuck." She hissed. "Probably should of thought that though a bit more."

Though the branches of the bush she saw the camera move over to her.

"Crap." She whispered . "Fucking motion sensitive cameras. If they have heat signatures I am sooooooo dead."

She picked up a small rock and hauled it in the oppsite direction. She watched the camera pan over toward the movement and then bolted, keeping her head low.

Moving quietly, she continued to evade cameras until she reached the high school area. Then she made a bee line for music room three, humming the mission impossible theme as she went.

Once she stepped inside the empty room she shed her riding gear and pulling out the plastic bag, the heels and the make up.

First she opened the plastic bag, out of which she pulled a wavy black wig with a straight fringe. She shoved the wig over her pulled back hair, tucking and blue strands in and pinning it down.

Then kicked off her boots and socks and slipped her feet into the black heels.

"Arg. This is gonna be harder then breaking in."

Kou frowned into her small pocket mirror and at the make up in her hand. Been used to having make up done by people who did it for a living really dulled ones skills. But nevertheless she slapped on what she could, ignoring her uneven eyeliner.

Violin in hand Kou ran off to the ballroom where the party was being held. Kou entered though the caterers entrance, making out that she was just rushing though though the kitchen. Slightly paranoided that she was going to busted at every turn.

Going in to the next room she was hit with a wave of people moving about, tuning there instruments, talking nervously.

"Violins come with me!" Kou heard voice full of authority call out.

"Hey! Exciting isn't it?" A girl with a violin and a big smile came up to her.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous thought." Kou pouted, covering up her worry about being caught.

"Awe. Don't worry you'll do great." She smiled. "Sorry, but what's your name again? Your new right?"

"Um...yeah. My names Yumi." Kou thought quickly, borrowing her sisters name.

"Oh, its our turn! Come on!" The nameless girl lead Kou though another door and into a dark room filled with anxious chatter and girlish giggling.

Sitting down next to the girl she looked up at the sheet music in front of her and curse the fact that she hadn't play the violin in over a year.

"The Waltz with Adonis. Not that hard...even if I've never played in an orchestra before." Kou took a breath. "Okay, time to do the Kimuras proud."

With one glance up at the conductor Kou readied her bow, mentally thanking Mr. Yamaguchis for hinting that she she should tune the violin before she left home. She watched the conductors baton raise and as if on instinct her hands moved. She pulled the bow along the strings, one eye on her sheet music, the other on the conductor. Kou found herself sending out another mental thank you, but this time to the fact that one could hear her two small slip ups admist the other players.

Well, that's what I get for not practing more often, she thought to herself.

Once the piece was finished Kou rolled her stiffening shoulders and sighed. Then the sight of a girl standing off to side of the orchestra, her hands were clamped tightly around her violin, her face was a picture of confusion and anger.

Kou swallowed nervously and stood up.

"Where are you going?" The kind girl beside her asked softly.

Kou simply smirked and quickly made her way threw the rows of the orchestra. She gave the enraged girl a nervous strained smile and bolted for the door she'd come though before. Behind her the conductor was scolding the other girl, demanding to know what was going on.

"Can't win them all." Kou laughed, jogging back though the caterers area, ignoring the several people that told her the orchestra was the other way. "Can't believe everythings gone this smoothly."

Kou rushed back to music room threw, loudly and crudely cursing the long staircases that were set between her and her destination. Not to mention her heels. Inside the club room Kou put away her violin, still panting. She pull a black jeweled necklace from her bag and fastened it around her neck. Now, deciding she looked the part of a guest she trudged back down the never ending stair way, back to the ballroom.

With all the sudden dashing about Kou suddenly remember why she rarely did action films.

Entering the ballroom she was hit with a wave of chatter and music. She looked around the room, noticing the hosts, who were occupied by the girls in there arms. Then Kous blue eyes met with those hidden behind glasses, and despite that she watched them widened slightly. A smug smirk touched her lips.

I win. she thought to herself.

"Crap." She mumbled as Kyoya excused himself from the lady he had been dancing with march straight over to her.

"Good evening Kyoya." She hums triumphantly, before Kyoya grabs her wrist roughly and briskly pulls her back though the door she'd come through and into to the first classroom.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya growled, closing the door and then turning on her. "I told you only host club members and guest would be permitted."  
"Ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, ha, ha..."

Kou could help but laugh as she gripped the side of the wig and pulled it off her head, revealing the brightly coloured locks beneath. She shook her hair free, blue tresses falling over her shoulders.

"I did tell you. There was nothing you could do to keep me away."

"Do I even want to know how you got in? Ouran is one of the most secure facilities in the country." Kyoya looked down at her suspiciously, trying to ignore how her chest looked in the fitted v-neck lace.

"You learn more from acting then one would expect four eyes."

"That is not my name." Kyoya hissed. "Just stay low and try not to draw attention to yourself."

"Oh, honey." Kou crooned. "You shouldn't glare like that you'll give your pretty face wrinkles."

"Stop being a child. Your as bad as Tamaki."

"You wound me, sir!" Kou laughed, throwing her wig at Kyoya.

Kou turned to leave the room when she felt Kyoyas hand tighten around her wrist again.

"I am serious." He glared at her, a look of warning in his eyes. "Behave."

"I'm not making any promises to your stupid face." Kou stuck out her tongue.

"Fine." Kyoya sighed. "Since you obviously need constant supervision, your coming with me."

"Wha-!" Kyoyas grip tightened on her wrist as he pulled her out of the classroom and further up the hall away from the ball room. "Hey! Kyoya! What the fuck are you doing! I wanna go dance and shit, not be carted around by your four eye'd self! Kyoya! Are you listening to me! I have fucking rights you know! Now I know how Tamaki feels!"

Kou yelled and whined all the way to music room three, Kyoya ignoring the profanities that flew from her lips. Once they reached there location, Kyoya all but threw she though the door way.

Inside the twins, stood by a curtain, both looking rather impatient.

"Were impressed, Kou senpai-"

"You made it in after all." The twins observed. "Well, done."

"Don't encourage her." Kyoya chastised.

"Yeah, and I'd be enjoying myself if Kyoya wasn't such a jerk!" Kou cried.

"You lucky we don't have you arrested for breaking and entering." Kyoya mumbled.

"And by the way Kou-"

"...that dress looks really great on." The twins leered.

"Thanks." Kou smiled. "Makes my boobs look great, huh?"

"No arguing there!" The twins shrugged in unison.

"You morons..." Kyoya sighed.

"Uh...Kyoya senpai-" The twins were suddenly cut off as Honey and Mori entered the room, Haruhi slung over Moris shoulder like a fresh kill.

"Hello Kou-Chan!~" Honey greeted.

"There she is." one of the twins said as Mori lowered her to the ground.

"You didn't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi snapped.

"Never mind that go get changed." The other twin shoved a white bag into her arms and Honey shoved her though the changing curtain.

"Hey Honey senpai!" Kou smiled. "Sup Mori Senpai!"

"A little accident towards the end of the night would be quite thrilling." Kyoya smirked.

"Accident? Thrilling? I'm on it!" Kou fist bumps the air and turns to run, but finds herself going nowhere.

"Not you." Kyoya sighs, one hand gripped on the back of her dress.

Suddenly Haruhi gives a annoyed groan.

"The wig keeps getting tangled..."

"You have experience with wigs Kou." Kyoya then shoved Kou behind the curtain.

"Stupid, fucking, four eyes, pretty boy..." Kou mumbles irritatingly under her breath, voice going silent when she was met with the slight of Haruhi in a pink A-Line dress. "Damn girl, you got game."

"And remember Haruhi, theres only twenty minutes until the party reaches its climax." Said Kyoya. "Suzushima is already waiting for you in classroom across the hall."

"You have to ask him how he feels OK?" Honey chimed in.

"I can't get the wig on with out getting it all tangled." Haruhi said, ignoring Kous comment.

"Let me do it." Kou took the wig in her hand, untangling the loose knots with her fingers.

"So, Kou...I though Kyoya senpai said you couldn't come." Haruhi said.

"He did. But I got in anyway in disguise!" Kou told Haruhi all about her valiant spy break in and her orchestra infiltration with all the flare of a drag queen dancing to Lady GaGa.

"Wait..." Haruhi said once Kou had properly placed her wig on her head and finished her dramatic recount. "If all you needed to do was walk in without anyone recognizing you then why did you bother infiltrating the orchestra...and why did you have to climb over the fence and avoid the cameras if you were just going to walk in?"

"...Well...um...I mean, thats how they did it in Five Second Count Down..." Kou deadpan.

"Isn't that a movie?"

"...No."

Throwing open the curtain Kou presented Haruhi.

"A total hottie isn't she?"

The twin whisked Haruhi into a chair immediately starting her make up.

"We know this is the bosses strategy, but its kind of unsettling." The twins mumbled.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Tamaki.

"Gentlemen, here you all are! What are you doing? The guest are waiting for-!" Tamaki froze as he watch Haruhi stand up from the chair.

"Well, what do you think?" The twins prompted.

"Wow, you look so cute!" Honey giggled.

"Yep, the prefect virgin." Kou grinned.

"My face feels heavy and its hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi grumbled as she started off down the hall.

"Good luck Haruhi!" The twins waved her off.

"I can't believe shes so pretty..." Tamaki blushed.

"Yeah, I'd totally bang her." Kou nodded.

"GAHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! SHE IS NOT YOURS TO DEFILE!" Tamaki bellowed. "Why are you here anyway?

"She broke in like a good for nothing criminal." Kyoya said, before could so much as open her mouth.

"Shut up, its my story to tell!"

"Wow." The twins said together. "You didn't even deny it."

"Of course not, life is to short not to be a rebel." Kou smirked happily.

"Well, I'm off! I must go find princess Kanko!" Tamaki hurried off down the hall.

"I'm with him!" Kou turns to follow him.

"Hikaru! Kaour!" Kyoya voice rang in her eyes and sudden two pairs of hands were stopping her from moving.

"Hey! LET ME FUCKING GOOOOOOOO!"

" I also have some business to attend to." Kyoya said. "Do NOT let her out of your sight."

"HEY! KYOYA! YOU ASS HAT, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!"

"You look really cute tonight to, Kou-chan!" Honeys voice interrupted her screaming.

"AWE! Thank you, Honey senpai. You look rather handsome yourself." Kou cooed.

"Its ridiculous how much shes like the boss." One of the twins whispers to the other.

"Don't compare me to that idiot!"

"We still don't understand-"

"Why you broke in-"

"In the first place." The twins continued.

"Yeah, wouldn't it have been easier if you just became a client?"

"But i don't wanna be a client," Kou gave a honest and warm smile. "I wanna be your friend."

Honey, Mori and the twins stare shocked at Kou sudden words. Then there faces deadpanned as Kous ringtone obliterated the heart warming moment.

"Thats me." Kou proceeded to put her casually hand down her shirt and pull out her phone. "Sup Mitsuki. Yeah...yeah, I'm...what? Oh, yeah...No. No, that cleared up...HEY! ITS NOT REALLY SNEAKING OUT IF THEY KNEW I WAS DOING IT, sneaking in on the other hand...calm down, there all prefectly safe and normal...about 5% of the time."

"WHAT?" Kou eldest sisters voice broke out into the room.

"Night. Love you!" Kou then hangs up and stashes the phone back in her bosom. She turned back to the host who stood there staring. "So...that was Mitsuki."

"Its time." Kyoya reappeared.

Kyoya led them back though the ballroom and on to the balcony where Tamaki and Haruhi, back in her male attire stood.

"Whats with the bananas?" Kou asked the twins.

"Just wait and see." They gave Cheshire cat smirks.

Suddenly spotlights illuminated the people standing below in the courtyard, whom Kou quickly identified as Kanako and Suzushima.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the last dance of this evenings festivities." Announced Tamaki. "The last waltz of the night has been chosen for this couple."

Suzushima extended his hand and bowed his hand and although Kanako hesitated she took his hand and they dance with a content smile.

"Ah!" Tamaki sighed happily. "May this awkward couple be forever blessed."

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!-"

"Congratulations, princess Kanako Kasugazaki!-"

"And now for her reward, a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king!-"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!"

"HUH?" Both Tamaki and Haruhi shrieked.

"Now things are getting good!" Kou chuckled.

"Kyoya senpai did say a little accident towards the end of the night would make everything more thrilling for everyone." The twins shrugged innocently.

"There is no way I can kiss her." Haruhi mumbled.

"If you do it, well cut your debt by one third." Kyoya added.

"Well, it is just a kiss on the cheek." Haruhi started her way down the stairs.

"Wahooooo! Get it girl!" Kou cheered from the balcony.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Tamaki screamed at Kou, trying to pull himself from the twins grip.

"Hey!" Honey senpai interrupted Tamakis squeals. "You don't think this is Haru-chans first kiss do you?"

Tamaki, with new found strength rips himself from the twins.

"Wait Haruhi!" Tamakis foot made contact with a mysteriously place banana peel and Tamakis hand connected with Haruhis back, the force moving her lips from Kankos cheek to her lips.

Kou instantly falls into a laughing fit.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, OH, MY, GOD, HOLYSHIT!" Kou curled up on the ground, holding her sides, tears running down her cheeks. "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, THAT WAS THE SINGLE GREATEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, Ha, ha, ha, ha ,ha..."

Kou grabbed hold of the banister, pulling herself with great effort to her feet. She look over at a smug Kyoya and wiped away her tears.

"You planned that didn't you?"

"I have no clue what you talking about." A answered, his glasses catching the light mischievously.

* * *

All song rights belong to- Carrie Underwood  
Song title- Before He Cheats


	3. Beware the Physical Exam

**Why the stars are lined up so perfectly**

 **For everybody, but not for me?**

 **I wish it could be easy**

 **But it never goes that way**

 **It's never like the movies**

 **It's never like they say**

Kou Kimura barley listened to the music entering her eardrums as she hopped around the garden, attempting to catch the pale pink blossoms as they slowly tumbled from their branches to the ground. She narrowed her eyes as she zoned in on one petal in particular and decided this was her new conquest. And what a worthy opponent it proved to be, as it seemed to be just out of her reach.

 **Well, maybe one day I'll be back on my feet**

 **And all of this pain will be gone**

 **And maybe it won't be so hard to be me**

 **And I'll find out just where I belong**

 **It feels like it's taking forever**

 **But one-day things can get better**

 **And maybe my time will come**

 **And I'll be the lucky one**

Kou launched herself through a group of giggling girls, awaiting their turn with the hosts, but Kou, completely and utterly distracted took no notice.

"Kimura Senpai, you need to watch where you're going." A guest called after her to no avail.

Get here you little bastard of a flower petal, Kou thought as she pursed her lips in concentration.

Kou then rushed past the table where the twins were entertaining their guests, bumping into the chair of a girl and sending a whole tray of lemon tarts onto her lap.

And still, Kou Kimura continued her determined onslaught.

"Excuse us ladies-"

"Well, be with you in just moment." The twins crooned to their guests before hurrying off to find someone there knew would halt the blue haired girl in her destructive path.

 **Now I can't stop thinkin'**

 **How this life could be**

 **I can keep pretendin'**

 **But honestly**

 **Does it really make a difference?**

 **Does it really ever change a thing?**

 **It's never like the movies**

 **It's never like you think**

Kou then shoved her way through two girls sitting with Tamaki and clambered over the table, sending food, tea and tableware flying.

"Ah!" One of the guests shrieked as hot tea stained her uniform.

"Kimura!" The other guest scolded, immediately going to help her friend.

"KOU! What are you doing! Get off the- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tamaki screamed in pain as Kou jumped higher to reach the petal and landed on the host kings hand.

Kou pouted as the cherry blossom only rose higher and far beyond her reach. Kou thenstamped her foot in irritation, causing Tamaki to holler in pain once more.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

Suddenly an annoyingly familiar grip fastened its self around her wrist.

"KYOYAAAAAAAA! HELP! HELP!"

"Huh?" Kou paused and looked down at her side to see an anything but pleased Kyoya.

"OUCH, OUCH, OUCH!"

"Get down right now, Kou Kimura." Heordered with a stern look.

"WHAT?" Kou said, her voice loud as she attempted to hear Kyoya over the music in her ears.

Kyoya gave a frustrated sigh and proceeded to yank Kou off the table and into his arms, he curled a hand around one earphone cord and promptly dropped her to the ground.

"Kyoya! What the hell!" Kou screamed as the earphones were ripped from her ears.

"If you cannot at least attempt to behave yourself then you can leave." Kyoya scolded, his voice calm but his eyes hard. "Your a major distraction."

"I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about four eyes!"

"That is what I'm talking about." Kyoya glared at her through his glasses and pointed at her path of destruction.

Kou gave him a look of confusion and stood up, to have that look of confusion turn into obvious guilt.

"Woah...Kyoya...This place is a mess! What happened?" She asked with a strained smile.

"For an actress, you're a terrible liar." Kyoya frowned. "You know preciselywhat happened, and if you don't proceed to fix this mess then you can consider yourself banned from the host club."

"Awe, come on, four eyes," Kou whined. "How in the hell am I supposed to fix that!"

"You can start with apologizing tothe guest." Kyoya shoved her in the direction of the twins table nonchalantly. "Then you can commence the cleaning."

"What about my earphones?"

"You can have them back when you're finished."

"Oh, come on-"

"One more word and you're banned for life."

"FINE! GOSH!" Kou threw her arms in the air in defeat and marched over the twins guests like a child being sent the there room.

"Thanks, Kyoya." Tamaki rubbed his hand in relief. "You saved my life."

Tamaki then noticed that his friend hadn't heard a word he was saying.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki followed his friends eyes to see none other than Kou Kimura blushing awkwardly as she dished out her apologies.

Tamaki smiled knowingly and decided to file that away for safe keeping.

"So, um. Yeah, I'm really super mega sorry." Kou bowed as she apologized. "I just really wanted that one petal you know...It was like better than the other ones."

Kou looked at the ground, blushing and speaking softly, like a child asking if their time out was over.

"Oh, no! Its fine!" One of the girls smiled, the same color as Kous dusting her cheeks.

"Yeah, it was just an accident." The other nodded shyly.

"...Really? You not mad at me?" Kou glanced but at the girls, eyes wide in adamant hope, the perfect picture of innocence.

"Of course not, we could never be mad at you!" The first girl blubbered as she turned into a fluttering mess.

"Thank you, ladies!" Kou shot them a million dollar grinand enveloped them each in hugs one at a time, before running back over to Tamaki's table.

"Bye bye now!~"

"Oh, she's so cute sometimes." The first guest giggled, pressing her palms into her cheeks. "I almost can't take it."

"Yeah, when she's not breaking things." The other girl agreed giddy.

"I'm sorry!" Kou exclaimed suddenly.

The girl who tea split into her lap and the girl helping said girl with tea in her lap clean up looked up at Kous sudden shout.

"I'm really sorry." Kou gave them a practically desperate look like she wanted nothing more than there forgiveness. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I hope you're not hurt."

Kou placed her arm gently on the burnt girl's arms, her eyes brimming with tears of self-deprecation.

The girl just stared up at her like a deer caught in the head lights of teenage hormones. Her mouth moving hopelessly, but no sound leaving it.

"You see there was this cherry blossom...and it was beautiful...in fact, it kind of reminded me of you." Kou laughed nervously, gaze on the ground, rubbing the back of her neck.

"There's no problem!" The other girl practically burst, her face bright red. "I mean, we forgive you."

"You do?" Kou sighed, with a crooked smirk. "That's good then. I guess I'll see you, ladies, around then."

"Uh huh." The two girls nodded as one.

"See ya later then!~" Kou waved to the girls as she moved back over to Kyoya, her grinas big as the Cheshire cats.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at her triumphant swagger as she approached him.

"Its like you said, I am an actress." Kou beamed at him and simply Kyoya glared down at her though his glasses. Kou pulled her face into that of an innocent child's and pouted up at him. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, mama."

"Don't call me that, I get enough of it from Tamaki. Speaking of Tamaki, he's due to have another breakdown any minute now." Kyoya turned his eyes down to the clip board in his arms.

"What now?" Kou said, thoroughly confused.

"Observe." Kyoya nodded to a flirtingTamaki and a one hundred percent done Haruhi.

"...You noticed! Yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous, I'm in full bloom." Tamaki then threw her a charming wink. "I bet you'll fall for me soon."

Haruhis eyebrow twitched in irritation, something that happened offend when a certain senapi was near.

"I'm not seeing a breakdown four eyes." Kou frowned.

"Just wait."

"So, Haruhi have you decided your elective courses for this term?" Twins suddenly appeared, naturallywinding themselves around Haruhi in some sort of strange first year pretzel.

"How about conversational french?" One twin asked.

"I don't know..." Haruhi mumbled.

"I think the three of usshould take it together. It makes prefect sense-"

"We are in the same class." The two gingers turned to Tamaki with sadistic leers.

"Say, mummy dear?" Tamaki askedfrom his new found place, crouched under a tree in depression.

"What is it now, daddy?" Kyoya smirked softly.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi then I do here at the club." Tamaki said fearfully. "That gives them a chance to get close to her and if that happens-"

"Tamaki, you just now realize that?" The light glinted off Kyoyas glasses mischievously, Tamaki jerking about as if struck by lighting.

"According to my research, in a single day, the twins spend ruffly nine hours of class time with Haruhi."

"Where did that whiteboard come from?" Kou wondered allowed.

"Meanwhile," Kyoya continued, ignoring Kous interruption. ", your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhis life each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent. I'm so very sorry."

"WAHHHHHHH! I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna hear it!" Tamaki screamed hands over his ears, before grabbing Haruhis shoulders. "Listen Haruhi I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"

"Who you calling shady!"

"Yeah! Take a good look at yourself boss!" The twins shot back.

"Oh, yes that's it." Tamaki stumbled with the weight of a sudden realization. "Alright then! We can't go hiding the fact that you're a girl from anyone in the school any longer! All daddy wants is for you to go back to the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life."

"Who are you calling daddy?" Asked Haruhi, completely and utterly confused.

"So do it!" Tamaki exclaimed, tears rolling down his face. "Change back now!"

"You don't have to worry, she's going to be found out soon enough."

"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow." The twins added.

"Physical...exams?" Haruhi mumbled.

Kou felt her blood turn cold in her veins and a trail of goosebumps form on her arms.

Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck, Kous mind cursed.

 _ **\--Unexpected--**_

Kou sat alone in the large dining room eating her dinner. Being the only Kimura present in the main house at the time could be rather isolating. Without the quiet bustle of the servants, Kou would be utterly alone. With her father shooting a film in Hawaii and her mother visiting the dance school she was the sole beneficiary of Kou was left without the nagging of her parents. Then withher brother, Hajime off painting in Paris, her eldest sister Mitsuki in Tokyo emersed in rehearsals for her latest stage role, her sister Chiaki off becoming a savy business woman slash fashionesta slashsocialite,her sister Yumi on tour with her band, she was also left siblingless. Yet this was nothing they all hadn't experienced before.

Kou picked at her food solemnly, despite the foods excellent taste. She thought about what twins had said that day, about the physical exams. She'd spent only several months in an actual school before going to Ouran and she had managed to avoid any and all exams. She forcibly shoved the thoughts of sharp medical objects from her mind and starred down at her food worriedly.

There has to be a way out of this, she thought to herself.

Buried deep into her thoughts, Kou didn't notice the arrival of her families butler, or that he'd spoken to her.

The elderly Mr Seishuu Yamaguchi cleared his throat clearly and Kou looked up at him in a surprise.

"Sweet Jesus! Seishuu! You scared the ever-loving crap out of me." Kou clasped a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Do forgive me, Miss Kou. I was inquiring on the state of your appetite. Is the meal not to your liking?" He spoke politely.

"No! No. Its great as always." Kou looked down at her still half-full plate.

"Then...is it something else that is troubling you?" Seishuu gave her an almost all-knowing look. "Perhaps I could be of service?"

"No thanks. It's nothing. I'm just tried. The teachers at Ouran sure are slave drivers." Kou laughed honestly.

"Are you certain, Miss?" Seishuus brown eyes flashed brightly. "So, it wouldn't have anything to do with the upcoming physical exams?"

"NO! No, no, no. Nope." Kou shook her head aggressively. "I wasn't even aware they were coming up! I'm just tired. I'm going to bed now!"

Kou pushed herself up from the table and left the room before Seishuu could mutter another word.

"Shall I get in contact with the young man who rung earlier?" Kimiko, the elderly housekeeper appeared, gathering Kous mostly full dinner plate.

"Yes." Seishuu nodded. "I think that would be best."

 _ **\--Unexpected--**_

 **Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**

 **I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**

 **Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**

 **Give it a try, it'll be alright**

 **The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**

 **Take it in, feel it all and hold it**

 **Eyes on you, eyes on me.**

 **We're doing this right.**

Kou used the upbeat acoustic song as background noise as she jotted down lyric ideas of her own. The small book in her lap was worn thin, tape holding it together in several places, the book itself almost completely filled.

Kou tapped her pen on the arm of her chair as she conjured up a rhythm in her mind. With her mind focused on a word that rhymed with 'Soulless', she jumped slightly when she felt a small hand on her shoulder.

She looked behind her, to be greeted with the sight of irritated Haruhi. Kou pulled her earphones from her ears, closing the book in her lap.

"They're trying to cook up some ridiculous plan so nobody finds out I'm a girl tomorrow." Haruhi sighed, sitting in the chair across from her, nodding her head at the Host Club that was currently huddled on the other side of the room, stealing not so discrete glances at Haruhi and then turning back to the others.

"Well, this can only turn out hilariously." Kou gave the wilted Haruhi a crooked smirk.

"Thanks for all your support." The other girl grumbled.

"Your welcome." Kou smiled.

Haruhi paused for a second, staring across at the other girl.

"Kou Senpai, are you feeling alright? You seem sort of...tame today."

Kou mentally curses herself as she pulled a hand through her blue locks.

"You noticed, huh?" Kou laughed. "I'm just really tired actually. I had like literary one hour of sleep last night. That's what I get when I engage in an impromptu Tim Burton movie marathon!"

Haruhi gave her an unconvinced glance but decided to drop the subject. Not that she could have continued when Tamaki came bounding over.

"Kou! Your assistance will be required!" Tamaki pointed down at her as if her commanding officer.

Kous eyes took on a mischievous glimmer and a wide smile spread across her features

"OK, I'm in!" Kou jumped to her feet excitedly. "What do I have to do?"

"Traitor much." Haruhi deadpanned.

"We will need to make use of your skills if infiltration!" Tamaki announced gallantly with a flourish of his arms.

"Infiltration? What the fuck are you talking about?" Kou arch a brow.

Tamaki gave a strangled screech.

"MAMA! KOU IS USING THOSE NAUGHTY WORDS AGAIN!" Tears flowed from his eyes and fell to his knees dramatically.

"Fucking hell Tamaki!" Kou threw her hands on her hips haughtily. "You're such a diba doba. And everyone knows that diba dobas wear diapers! DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA!"

"DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA!

The twins quickly joined in on Tamakis torment. Standing on either side of the sobbing blonde, swaying with the chant as they practically screamed out the words.

"DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA, DIBA DOBA!"

"STOP IT! I'M NOT A DIBA DOBA! I DON'T WEAR DIPPERS" Tamaki cried out his words of despair, pounding his fist on the marble floors. "STOP IT! KYOYA!"

Tamaki threw himself across the sleek surface of the floor and promptly attached himself to Kyoyas defenseless leg. He wound his limbs around Kyoyas one appendage, sobbing maniacally.

"Would you please stop riling him up?" Kyoya sighed, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. Kyoya then kicked out his legs sending Tamaki sprawling on his backside. "Honestly. One would think your all children the way you all carry on."

 _ **\--Unexpected--**_

The doors opened with a flourish, revealing the two long rows of doctors and nurses respectively.

"Welcome students." They all said warmly, bowing politely.

Kou stood with Tamaki and Kyoya, she grinned and spoke, trying to dampen the nervousness coiling around her abdomen;

"You know, if this was Silent Hill, those nurses wouldn't be nearly inviting."

"What…?" Tamaki gives her a confused look.

"Honestly." Kou sighed. "Uncultured swine."

Kou ignored the sight of Kyoyas eyes rolling beneath his glasses.

Kou followed the two inside, students vanishing behind curtains and being carted around by the, very alive and nonlife-threatening nurses in light pink uniforms.

"Now, Kou, Kyoya. It's time for our plan to be put into motion." Tamaki whispered, his tone far to serious for the manner of words leaving his mouth. "Honey senpai and Mori senpai are already in position."

"Say what?" It was Kous turn to look confused. Tamaki gave a pointed look over her shoulder and Kou turned to look at the aforementioned senpais clad in doctors uniform. "That's possibly the least decent thing I've ever seen and that's coming from me."

"There just helping to set the mood." Kou heard Kyoyas voice several feet away. "There disguises make our operation feel like a real espionage mission."

Kou wandered over to the two as Kyoya explained the extremely chipper doctors that surrounded them. As she made her way over she bumped shoulders with an unkempt doctor.

"Uh- I'm terribly sorry." The unshaven man immediately apologized.

"Its cool. No hurt, no foul. Right?" Kou brushed it off and the doctor hurried away.

"Huh..." Kou looked up at Kyoya, who started at the doctor.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing." Kyoya dismissed and turned towards where the clubs ginger twins shed their shirts, unbothered by the large group of girls who stared intently at there identical naked torsos.

"See, Haruhi. A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exams are quite popular with the ladies." Kyoya explained smoothly.

"What so special about that? I can take my clothes off too." Added Kou.

"Please retain some form of self-respect." Kyoyas smile didn't leave his face, but his tone held a warning.

"You know if you keep smiling like that you're gonna get laugh lines before your twenty. Not to mention it's creepy." Kou gave him a deadpanned stare.

"The ladies don't seem to mind." Kyoya continued without dropping his smile.

"The ladies don't know you're a creepy stalker bastard." Kou crossed her arms and pouted.

"Your such a child." Kyoya sighed annoyedly, unknowingly prompting Kou to stick out her tongue at him.

"Come on Haru chan, this way!" Exclaimed Honey senpai as he and Mori dragged Haruhi along with them.

Suddenly Haruhi was being shoved behind a curtain by the white coat clad senpais.

"Uh...was that part of the plan?"

Kou then felt two sets of bare arms on either side of her and two familiar voices in each ear.

"Now, Kou senpai." Spoke Hikaru.

"Just watch." Finished his brother.

"By the tones in your voices, I think imma like this a lot." Kou gave them each a devious little grin, the twins returning it tenfold.

Just then the curtain was pulled open, revealing to the group of anxious fangirls and obvious Tamaki in a brown wig.

"What...that's Tamaki." One girl quickly summarised.

"Yeah, there's no deny it, that's definitely Tamaki." Another confirmed.

"Is he cosplaying as Haruhi?"

"What's going on, is he trying to be funny?"

The girls quickly burst into laughter, not that anyone could tell over the laughter of Kou in the twins.

"HA HA HA HA HA, OH MY GOD! THATS BRILLIANT YOU GUYS!"

"I can't believe he actually did it!"

"They recognize him! I told you they'd would see right through it!"

Tamaki snapped in fierce anger, and hand wrapped around Kaoru's neck.

"You jerks! You said there was no way the girls would be able to tell it was me!"

"Its payback for calling is the homosexual supporting cast." The twin gritted out through tears laughter.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Kou held her sides as she continued to laughed uncontrollably.

"DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO LAUGH SO LOUD?" Tamaki screamed at her in frustration, the girls still giggling around them. "I'm sorry. They figured it out."

Tamaki stuck his head in around the curtain to talk to Haruhi sheepishly.

Haruhi let out an almost animalistic growl and Tamaki stumbled away from her in fear. Haruhi gave an annoyed growl.

Kyoya lent down and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder.

"Ready, Haruhi? I went ahead and set up a sperate room, a special boys clinic and I have a doctor standing by sworn to secrecy."

At the talk of Haruhis exam, Kou looked around at the other doctors around her nervously. Thinking that she should make a run for it soon, seeing how half of the school could say they'd seen her here and no would suspect that she hadn't taken her physical exam.

"As it turns out all the doctors here today are on staff at one of Kyoya senpais family's hospitals." Said one of the twins.

"Would have been nice of he had said something earlier." His brother added.

"I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry, but I just don't think that I'm supporting class. Homosexual or otherwise."

"Uh huh." The twins hummed in unison.

"Hey, senpai? Your not gonna take a jab at him?"

"Yeah, he just gave you the perfect opening of a joke." The twins inquired.

"Huh, what? I wasn't paying attention." Kou gave them an absent-minded look, to which the twins simply rolled their identical eyes.

As Haruhi walked off to find the special boys clinic, Kou planned to take her own leave. Perhaps a phone call or text? She thought to herself. She could feel the apprehension deep inside her chest, her fingertips felt numb almost and she tucked her hands up behind her hand to hid there slight tremble.

Boys began to walk away, likely to take their own exams, and Kou decided on that time to disappear. At least she would have if a scream hadn't reached her ears, grabbing the attention of the hosts as well.

"I'm telling the truth." A girl insisted, surrounded by other students. "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder. He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"

"I had a feeling this might happen," Kyoya remarked, hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Asked Honey Senpai.

"A bit early today I saw a strange man in a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors and it was a little odd."

"You mean that guy who bumped into me? Yeah, that was weird." Kou added.

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" The twins said in a slightly irritated unison.

"Its no big deal, I'm sure the security guard will catch him," Kyoya explained smoothly.

"Tell me miss," A voice speaking to the 'assaulted' girl begun. "Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed?"

"Yes, sir. He ran off towards the special boys clinic."

Kou felt a wave of worry shoot down her spine.

"Haruhi!" They exclaimed in shock, immediately taking off towards the special boys clinic in fear for their friend.

They reached the clinic in what felt like moments, Tamaki almost removing the door from its hinges in the process of opening it.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yanked back the curtain, sending a flying kick into the face of the unkempt doctor. "Tama chan kick!"

The doctor flew back into the wall violently.

"One," Spoke the twins, standing behind Haruhi. "Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two," Kyoya stepped forward from beside him. "More wealth-"

"And talent, then you could ever imagine." Kou finished, taking her place beside him.

"Three," Mori senpai spoke. "chivalry that will never be able to overlook-"

"The hideous wickedness of this world." Honey senpai finished.

Tamaki steps forward, dropping his shirt over Haruhi, who clutched her own disrobed shirt to her chest.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki declared.

"Were here. Watch out." They said in menacing unison.

"Please, don't hurt me! Spare me my life!" The doctor though himself to the floor, as bowing to the Host Club. He slowly raised his head and begun talking in a somber tone. "I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

Upon hearing his name Kou slapped a hand over her mouth in a vain attempt to subdue her laughter.

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Asked one twin.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor." Added the other twin.

"Unless you're a quack." The said together.

"I know." The doctor agreed sadly. "I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her, but I know that she attends school here."

"I don't mean to pry or anything but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Asked Haruhi.

"Well, you see..." The doctor pulled a stack of papers out of seemingly nowhere.

"OK. I call bullshit on this whole pulling-shit-outta-thin-air thing." Kou grumbled under her breath.

Yabu displays the first card, poorly handwritten a scene of a run-down home and proceeded to speak in a nasally voice as he pulled out the next card, a scene of three people supposedly inside the run down house.

"I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an IOU again? You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore!" The doctor then continued in his normal voice. "Don't worry dear, I know this guy good for it! We can trust him! Everything will be alright!"

And then in an ear-piercingly high voice.

"I can't do this anymore! Dad, you never think about the welfare of your family!"

And then once again in the same nasally voice as the scene changed to the mother and daughter leaving, the doctor laying in the doorway crying after them.

"I'm going home to mother."

"No please wait!" The doctor tucked the cards away as the hosts looked on with almost annoyed expressions. Except for Tamaki naturally who was openly weeping. "And that was it. They left me. Forever. I know I'm terrible at managing money and I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one last time so I came here. After being pelted with rain and wondering the streets I finally made it to your school. Once I entered I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students.

"Well, of course, you're wearing a lab coat." Said one twin.

"Anyone would mistake you." The other added.

"And then it happened." The doctor then burst into tears dramatically. "When I tried to ask her about my daughter the girl started screaming and before I knew it there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"It's so tragic!" The shirtless and weeping Tamaki knelt down beside the man.

"Doctor Yabu," Said Kyoya. "I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran public high school?"

Tamaki and the man suddenly stopped crying.

"Yeah, that's right."

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

"Man, that's pretty sad. " Stated one twin. "You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I think your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt." Added his brother.

"Yeah, that's some pretty lax parenting." Kou agreed.

"Wow, Kyo Chan!" Exclaimed Honey senpai. "I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school."

"Well, there's no way the daughter of such a small time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy." Kyoya stated smugly.

"Kyoya," Said Tamaki, no long sobbing. "Could you please find a map of all the public schools in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

Ah, Tamaki. Kou thought to herself with a smile. Sympathetic to a fault.

"Whatever you say." Kyoya went off too quickly draw the man a map.

Once he'd returned the hosts sent Yabu off on his way.

"Are sure about this?" One twin began.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him." Finish the other.

"Well then, that's some he'll have to find out for himself." Answered Tamaki.

"I'm sorry about this guys, but could you please leave?" Ask Haruhi suddenly.

Kou and the hosts took a fearful step back.

"Haruhi, are you still angry with me?" Tamaki asked with a panicking tone in his voice. "Your thinking of quitting the Host Club are you?!"

"Don't be stupid senpai," Haruhi laughed. "I've just got to finish my physical exam. As a male student of course. But let me explain, I'm not doing this because you guys are bribing me with food. I'm doing it to pay off my debt."

As Haruhi turned to smile at Kou and the hosts, Tamaki blushed and dived forward to hug the girl.

"YOUR SO CUTE HARUHI!" Tamaki giggled. "I can see right through you. I know you're just after that fancy tuna, BUT ITS SO CUTE!"

"Cut it out senpai!" Haruhi shrieked. "Arg! Hey, don't touch me there!

"RED CARD!" The twins yelled.

"Its looks like Tamaki senpai-"

"-is the real pervert."

"Yeah, Tamaki! The jailbait police are coming for you!" Kou laughed. "HA, HA, HA."

"Who cares would you guys just get out of here!"

"Come on, now," Kou said, still chuckling as she shoved the twins over towards the door. "You too perv!"

Kou hauled Tamaki off Haruhi and pushed him off after the twins. Kyoya, Honey and Mori senpai following Kou look the door.

With each step further from the special boys clinic, Kou realized that the dread deep in her gut hadn't disappeared, but for a brief time, had been forgotten. She left anxious prickles up and down her spine with each and every step. Decided she'd have to make a move now or never, she glanced up at the hosts, walking away down the hall in front of her and she halted her steps.

"Kou."

CRAP, Kou thought. she now also realized that Kyoya was not walking along with the others ahead of her and had been right beside her that whole time.

"Kou, I was contacted by a MrSeishuu Yamaguchi the other day and he made me aware of your Trypanophobia."Kou felt her breath hitch in her throat at the mention of the word, but Kyoya continued. "He also told me you would run off before anything could happen."

Then like a switch being flicked on inside her, Kou attempted to do just that and was only stopped by Kyoya grip on her arm that immediately made of strain against him.

"There's no need to act so rashly. I had a sperate clinic set up for you." Kyoya informed sternly her. Kous head snapped over to him, her eyes wide as she stopped struggling.

"Mr Yamaguchi will be waiting in there for you." He said honestly. "And I've told no one else."

"Thanks..." Kou said softly.

"Your welcome." Kyoya gave her a smile, that Kou thought was almost too handsome to do away with. Almost.

"But no thanks!" Kou took advantage of Kyoyas loosening grasp and tore her arm away. Kyoyas smile disappearing in his surprise.

She bolted down the hall and right into the chest of Mr Yamaguchi. Kou immediately screamed out in fear and frustration as Seisuu, Kimiko and maid from the Kimura house staff, Mai, quickly grabbed a hold of her.

"No! No LET ME GO!"

Kyoya felt as though someone had reached into his chest and was squeezing his heart. He'd heard Kou Kimura make many different noises in the short time he'd known her, but this sound of pure terror and desperation in her voice was not one he'd ever want to hear again but was sure he'd never forget.

Through the struggling of Kou trying her best to flee, Seisuu pinched at a spot behind her neck and she went limp as he lifted her into his arms.

"She's always been far to much trouble." Kimiko sighed, brushing away the hair that had fallen over Kous face.

"I assume you are Mr Yamaguchi?" Asked Kyoya.

"I would like to thank you on behalf of the Kimura family, Mr Ootori."Seisuu nodded.

"Miss Kou has been terrified of needles her entire life." Kimiko sighed. "She's gotten better, but not by much."

"Thank you once again, Mr Ootori."

The three turned to take they leave, but before Kyoya had known what he was saying, he was speaking.

"You will look after her, won't you?"

The three servants paused and exchanged glances.

"Ofcourse we will," Mai said, with a smile.

Kyoya then watched as they carried Kou away and tried to pry away the tight grip on his heart.

 _ **~(wtf why i can't line break on the app???)~**_

All song rights belong to- Simple plan

Song title- Lucky One

All song rights belong to- He Is We

Song title- All About Us


End file.
